macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle
Rocky the Flying Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose are the main characters of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show, an American animated television series produced by Jay Ward, which, though originally aired on ABC, was moved to NBC in 1961 and remained there until 1964. The duo are anthropomorphic-animal characters, Rocky a plucky flying squirrel and Bullwinkle a dimwitted but good-hearted moose, who go on adventures to confront their Russian-like spy adversaries, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale. They are also accompanied by a large supporting cast that includes (among other characters) the Canadian mountie Dudley Do-Right, a boy named Sherman, and his intellectual talking-dog friend Mr. Peabody. History with the Macy's Parade Bullwinkle first appeared in the parade in 1961. Here, Bullwinkle is dressed in a red and white striped bathing suit. This balloon is 65 feet tall and 35 feet wide, one of the bigger balloons to be made during this era. This balloon, like many in the time period, became a parade classic and appeared for many years. It was retired in 1983, due to significant aging over the years. That same year, it made an appearance alongside Woody Woodpecker to celebrate the opening of a Macy's store in Aventura, Florida. As of 2014, it still exists in the parade studio. A new Bullwinkle balloon was made in 1996, and this time, he's joined by his best friend Rocky the Flying Squirrel. That year, the balloon was selected to be the Holiday Ambassador, and a walk-around version of Bullwinkle appeared in the parade. The Rocky and Bullwinkle balloon was the first balloon in the parade's history to have a separate balloon attachment. The propeller on Bullwinkle's head was a separate balloon that was inflated first, then attached to Bullwinkle's head. It also had a motor so the propeller span around on Bullwinkle's head during the parade. This also made it the first animated balloon in the parade. The duo did not appear in the 1997 nor the 1998 parade because Macy's wanted to keep their balloon safe from the strong winds and rainfall which could have destroyed it. Rocky & Bullwinkle returned to the parade in 1999. During their last appearance, in 2000 ― which was to promote their new CGI feature film ― Rocky was not seen with Bullwinkle because he had deflated during preparation. Incidents * In 1974, Bullwinkle's foot was deflated * In 1982, Bullwinkle sprung a leak in his nose, just a few blocks from the finish line. * In 1983, Bullwinkle's head and legs were pushing due to heavy winds and rain. * In 2000, Rocky wasn't seen with Bullwinkle because he was deflated during preparation. Balloons *Bullwinkle J. Moose (1961-1983) *Rocky & Bullwinkle (1996, 1999-2000) Total appearances-26 Gallery Bullwinkle.png|Bullwinkle passes his test flight in 1961 C0463da61defc634e29c171db5b46dc9.jpg|Bullwinkle in 1975 Bde3ab604b1ec971c840b1e7a3560f81.jpg|The original Bullwinkle balloon in the early 80s Acc6ce52-38e0-4b89-aa11-1c5c1a4c24d8 macys-balloon-bullwinkle.jpg|Bullwinkle in the 1982 parade getting damaged by high winds. DFF4F0FE-42C4-429B-A323-EC30FC19FA13.jpeg|The new Rocky and Bullwinkle balloon makes its debut in the 1996 Parade 9030D6AC-F03B-4823-8820-63C371E45AA0.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle in the 1996 Parade 7339612D-AAE5-4453-9368-CF80520B2FAF.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle in the 1996 Parade F921251B-43FA-4052-9C8C-6E7519F21E69.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle in the 1996 Parade 5BEC09CA-D619-4DB7-AC80-5F4874A38C76.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle return for the 1999 Parade 5AE81515-364D-48A5-A4B7-BAD135C004DA.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle in the 1999 Parade 8D204C9C-DE45-4291-96E5-A36ECFE7F1AF.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle in the 1999 Parade 084785A3-DDFA-4A46-A59F-915694AF0AAD.jpeg|Rocky was absent from the 2000 Parade Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:1961 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1996 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Comeback Balloon in the Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Balloons that were in a acident